


Misconceptions

by LeapinGoldFish



Category: Numenera (Roleplaying Game), Quest Friends! (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, Misha doesn't understand humans, Other, Xosha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 11:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15630006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeapinGoldFish/pseuds/LeapinGoldFish
Summary: Basically Misha just doesn't understand human customs and does a romantic thing unintentionally.





	Misconceptions

Misha didn’t need to sleep so most nights they were left to take guard duty. These long stretches of idleness led to deep dives into the Datasphere to research the world around them.

On one such night Misha was going through the Datasphere when they stumbled across something labeled “Fan Art”. 

In many of these “Fan Art”s it showed a taller friend resting their chin on the top of a shorter friends head. It seemed that many humans enjoyed this action as there were an abundant amount of works that depicted it.

The next morning, Xoc was standing looking at a map. Misha walked up behind him and rested their chin on his head. “Hello, friend.”

Xoc startled, jumping away from Misha. He had two bright red circles on his cheeks. 'Oh no', Misha thought to themself, 'is the Seasons of Love disease getting worse?'

“I apologize for startling you.” Misha said. “I was under the impression that this was an action friends partook in.”

“It-it’s okay,” Xoc stuttered, “Though, Misha Jarvis, usually only, um, romantic couples do that”

If Misha had blood, they would have been beat red. “Oh, I see” They looked away from Xoc.

'I would not mind doing that with Xoc in the future.' Misha thought to themselves as they went to help take down the tents.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, my first fic for this Fandom. Honestly, I could do a whole series of these. I hope you enjoyed, and I'm always open to helpful criticism.


End file.
